Rules Database for Card Game System
Welcome to the community! This is the official database of rules for the SimplyClever.Cards card game system. Here you can: ♠ Find rules for card games ♥ Share your ideas for cool math games or other new game ideas ♦ Get inspiration for new learning activities ♣ Help out by clarifying or improving game rules you find here If you have an idea for a new game that you want to share, just click to create a new page. The rules don't have to be completed, this is a great place to discuss with others who can try your game and help you with suggestions. Find games by category Use the search box above if you know the title or specific words related to a game you want to read about. You can also have a look at: *[[:Category:Games-All|'All games']] currently described in this Wiki *Rules for [[:Category:Games-Original|'games that are designed specifically']] for the SimplyClever.Cards Card Game System *Rules that have been [[:Category:Games-Adapted|'adapted from other games']] *[[:Category:Games-Incomplete|'Work in progress']] on new game ideas Below, you can find game rules sorted according to many different parameters: Player count Solitaire games, 2 players, 3 players, 4 players, 5 players, 6 players, 7 players, 8 players Game duration Max 5 minutes, 5-15 minutes, 15-30 minutes, 30-60 minutes, More than 60 minutes Minimum player age 3 years, 4 years, 5 years, 6 years, 7 years, 8 years, 9 years, 10 years, 12 years, 14 years, 16 years Game type Family games, Party games, Traditional games Activity type Reaction games, Social games, Thinking games Theme Abstract strategy (no theme), Cars, Fantasy, History, Holiday, Space, Technology Game mechanic Acting, Auction/Bidding, Betting/Wagering, Cooperative Play, Deck Building, Drafting, Hand Management, Memory, Partnerships/Teams, Player Elimination, Press Your Luck, Rock-Paper-Scissors, Set Collection, Take That, Trick-taking Games by educational parameters If you are an educator, the following groupings of game rules might be helpful: Learning goal Memorization, Concept building, Introducing a New Topic Educational level Pre-Kindergarten, Kindergarten, Lower Primary School, Upper Primary School, Lower Secondary School, Upper Secondary School, Adult Education Subject Math games Arithmetic games, Counting games, Natural Numbers games, Whole Numbers games, Addition games, Subtraction games, Multiplication games, Division games Fractions games, Decimal Numbers games, Percentages games, Relative Change games, Functions games, Derivatives / Rate of Change games, Integrals games, Algebra games, Geometry games, Measurement games, Statistics games In the future, we also want to launch decks for language and science: Language games English language games, French language games, Polish language games, Norwegian language games Science games Biology games, Chemistry games, Physics games Games for each deck of SimplyClever.Cards Here you can find game rules corresponding to the deck levels, and for each separate deck. Deck level Level 1 decks, Level 2 decks, Level 3 decks Deck family: Arithmetic Arithmetic 1, Arithmetic 2, Counting and Numbers Counting 1, Counting 2, Natural Numbers 1, Natural Numbers 2, Natural Numbers 3 Addition and Subtraction Addition 1, Addition 2, Addition 3, Subtraction 1, Subtraction 2, Subtraction 3 Multiplication and Division Multiplication 1, Multiplication 2, Multiplication 3, Division 1, Division 2 Deck family: Fractions, Decimal Numbers and Percentages Fractions 1, Fractions 2, Decimal Numbers 1, Decimal Numbers 2, Percentages 1, Percentages 2 Relative Change Relative Change 1, Relative Change 2 Deck family: Functions Polynomial Functions 1, Polynomial Functions 2, Exponential Functions 1, Exponential Functions 2 Derivatives Polynomial Derivatives 1, Polynomial Derivatives 2 Integrals Polynomial Integrals 1, Polynomial Integrals 2 Latest activity Category:Games-All Category:Games-Original Category:Games-Adapted Category:Games-Incomplete Category:Players-1 Category:Players-2 Category:Players-3 Category:Players-4 Category:Players-5 Category:Players-6 Category:Players-7 Category:Players-8 Category:Duration-5 Category:Duration-15 Category:Duration-30 Category:Duration-60 Category:Duration-Max Category:Age-3 Category:Age-4 Category:Age-5 Category:Age-6 Category:Age-7 Category:Age-8 Category:Age-9 Category:Age-10 Category:Age-12 Category:Age-14 Category:Age-16 Category:Type-Family Category:Type-Party Category:Type-Traditional Category:Activity-Reaction Category:Activity-Social Category:Activity-Thinking Category:Theme-Abstract Category:Mech-Acting Category:Mech-Bidding Category:Mech-Betting Category:Mech-Cooperative Category:Mech-DeckBuild Category:Mech-Drafting Category:Mech-HandManag Category:Mech-Memory Category:Mech-Partnerships Category:Mech-Elimination Category:Mech-PressLuck Category:Mech-RockPaperScissors Category:Mech-SetCollection Category:Mech-TakeThat Category:Mech-TrickTaking Category:Learn-Memorization Category:Learn-Concept Category:Learn-Introduction Category:EdLvl-PreK Category:EdLvl-Kindergarten Category:EdLvl-PrimLower Category:EdLvl-PrimUpper Category:EdLvl-SecLower Category:EdLvl-SecUpper Category:EdLvl-Adult Category:Subject-Math Category:Topic-Arithmetic Category:Topic-Counting Category:Topic-NaturalNums Category:Topic-WholeNums Category:Topic-Addition Category:Topic-Subtraction Category:Topic-Multiplication Category:Topic-Division Category:Topic-Fractions Category:Topic-Decimals Category:Topic-Percentages Category:Topic-RelativeChange Category:Topic-Functions Category:Topic-Derivatives Category:Topic-Integrals Category:Topic-Algebra Category:Topic-Geometry Category:Topic-Measurement Category:Topic-Statistics Category:Subject-Language Category:Topic-LangEN Category:Topic-LangFR Category:Topic-LangPL Category:Topic-LangNO Category:Subject-Science Category:Topic-Biology Category:Topic-Chemistry Category:Topic-Physics Category:DeckLevel-1 Category:DeckLevel-2 Category:DeckLevel-3 Category:Deck-Arithmetic1 Category:Deck-Arithmetic2 Category:Deck-Counting1 Category:Deck-Counting2 Category:Deck-NaturalNums1 Category:Deck-NaturalNums2 Category:Deck-NaturalNums3 Category:Deck-Addition1 Category:Deck-Addition2 Category:Deck-Addition3 Category:Deck-Subtraction1 Category:Deck-Subtraction2 Category:Deck-Subtraction3 Category:Deck-Multiplication1 Category:Deck-Multiplication2 Category:Deck-Multiplication3 Category:Deck-Division1 Category:Deck-Division2 Category:Deck-Fractions1 Category:Deck-Fractions2 Category:Deck-Decimals1 Category:Deck-Decimals2 Category:Deck-Percentages1 Category:Deck-Percentages2 Category:Deck-RelativeChange1 Category:Deck-RelativeChange2 Category:Deck-PolyFunc1 Category:Deck-PolyFunc2 Category:Deck-ExpoFunc1 Category:Deck-ExpoFunc2 Category:Deck-PolyDeriv1 Category:Deck-PolyDeriv2 Category:Deck-PolyInteg1 Category:Deck-PolyInteg2 Category:DeckFamily-Arithmetic Category:DeckFamily-Fractions Category:DeckFamily-Functions Category:DeckFamilies